


Suprise Babysitting

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Babysitting, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IDK HOW TO NAME THINGS, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Pining, Practice makes perfect, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Sharing a Bed, and they were neighbors, don't ask what this is, helpful neighbor, hes trying, i know just about as much as you, i'll get better at writing, its almost 4 am, omg they were neighbors, please be nice to me, refrence to canon if you squint, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: When Geralt's brother ends up in the hospital he has to get there as soon as possible, but his daughter is napping and he doesn't have time to get her ready to go. In desperation he asks his neighbor to watch his daughter.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 119
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so  
> IDK what to name this story.  
> This idea came to my head, and made itself comfortable.  
> Enjoy

The clock on Jaskiers fridge read 1:18 PM when the knock on his door stopped his strumming. He had not rung anyone up so it had to be a neighbor or his landlady, the chance of it being a neighbor's confused friend was also possible but happened a lot less often. Guitar left on the couch Jaskier didn’t rush to the door, but there was another knock that sounded frantic. He picked up his pace a bit, and reached the door quickly. Jaskier opened it, and standing in the hall was his neighbor who looked panicked and desperate. It was all in the eyes though his body language was calm and his face was relaxed. Geralt lived across the hall, and as far as Jaskier could tell it was just him and his young daughter. Precious thing really couldn't have been older than two, not even.

“My brother is in the hospital,” Geralt said.

“UM. Do you need me to drive you” Jaskier responded. This was their first conversation, and other than seeing each other in the hall or elevator sometimes they really didn't know one another.

“No,” he lifted up a motorcycle helmet in his hand a bit to draw attention to it. “My daughter is fast asleep, and-”

“Oh yeah of course!” Jaskier cut him off. He opened his phone and handed it to Geralt. “Put your number in while I grab a couple things.” Geralt took the phone and Jaskier went to grab his necessities. Which included his guitar.

He returned to the door and Geralt handed his phone back then began to say something else but Jaskier cut him off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll text you if something happens go to your brother.”

And with that, Geralt was off. Jaskier closed and locked his door and walked across the hall to Geralt's apartment. The door was slightly ajar, and the lights inside were on. He pushed the door open and entered Geralt's apartment walking to where he could see the majority of it. It was a nice sized apartment for two people. It looked well lived in and safe. Toys on the floor, and a soft blanket draped over the worn in leather couch. There was a colouring book surrounded by crayons at the dining table.

Behind him there was an open door and Jaskier peeked his head in. The lights were off but he could make out an unmade queen bed. Geralt's room. He backed out and closed the door. He then opened a different room on a mission to find Cirilla before settling in the living room, but it was a bathroom.

The next room however was hers. She lay in her crib on her back with her hands held in fists above her head. Her mouth was open slightly and she breathed in and out slowly. Jaskier had seen Cirilla before but never really got to look at her. She really was adorable, golden hair and a cute little nose. Her soft features did not match Geralt at all. Not to say he wasn't attractive, in fact that couldn't be farther from the truth in Jaskiers opinion. But Geralt and Cirilla didn't look alike. Geralt was a good dad, from what Jaskier could tell. She had toys around the home. A home, not a house or an apartment, but a home. She wore colorful clothes despite Geralt’s seeming not to know of the colour's existence. Jaskier swore he never saw Geralt in anything other than black, and here his daughter lay in a blue one piece pajama.

Jaskier could tell Geralt was going to let her choose her own path in life, and be her own person. Something Jaskier never got. He was raised in a clean house with toys out of sight unless being played with. There was never any drawing on the fridge, and as Jaskier walked out of Cirilla’s room and to the living room he saw the fridge adorned with scribble drawings and poorly coloured in picture. Jaskier placed himself on the couch.

He had to leave his family to pursue music. They weren't gonna let him. He was expected to go to Yale and work for the family business, and when he told them he was going to be a musician and that they couldn't change that, they kicked him out. It stung at first, but he was able to get over it. He made his own home, it was lonely, but it was a home, and that was something Jaskier never had.

Jaskier checked on the girl half an hour later and another half hour later. The next time he went in a half hour later she was awake standing in her crib holding the bars like she was a prisoner. Jaskier turned the light up with the dimmer, and walked over.

She craned her neck trying to look around Jaskier “Dada?”

“Hi there Cirilla, your dada is with your uncle so i'm gonna take care of you for a bit,” Jaskier said softly crouching down and looking at her through the bars.

“ESK!” She eskclaimed. (You see what I did there)

Jaskier didn’t know what esk was but before he could say anything she continued.

“LAMB!”

Jaskier knew that. “Do you have a lamb stuffie?” he asked. The little girl turned around and retrieved something from the corner of her crib. She then passed it over the bars, and Jaskier stood up to accept the offered plush. It wasn't a lamb, it seemed to be a hedgehog with long fur in place of quills. He handed the toy back to her and she dropped it in the crib before raising her arms towards him. Jaskier picked up the small child and really wasn't sure what to do next.

“Alright Cirilla is it snack time?” he asked. Not expecting the baby to know the schedule, but she could tell him what she needed.

“Ciri,” she said, tapping her hand on her chest.

“Alright Ciri would you like a snack.” He asked. She nodded her head, “Apl”

Jaskier looked at the bar stool in front of the island, then at the dining table chairs before deciding the floor was the safest place for the toddler. He set her down and she made her way to the living room. Jaskier grabbed a knife from the block and apple from the fruit bowl and began looking for a plate. He opened a cupboard, mugs, one at the very front with the words ‘Look at me being a single dad and shit’ made Jaskier smile before he closed the door. He found the plates in the next one, and cut up the apple. He made Ciri sit at the table to eat even though she grumbled about it.

After snack Jaskier joined her playing. He wasn't exactly sure what they were doing, but Ciri was having fun so he went along with it.

\-------------

Jaskier heard a noise coming from Geralt's room. Ciri heard it too and she looked up from her colouring to the closed door. “Roe” she chirped, lowering herself onto the floor from the dining room chair. She began to toddle over to her dad’s room, and opened the door. The one Jaskier had closed. Jaskier stood up, and began walking towards her when something bolted out. He ran to Ciri and swooped the baby into his arms before looking for the fast brown object that sped out of the room. A cat. Ciri reached for it.

“Roe” She said again and Jaskier put her on the floor, only then noticing that some of the toys scattered about were definitely not for a human child but a cat.

Jaskier checked the time. It was almost 5:30, the time had really flown. He decided to check in on Geralt.

Jaskier: Hey it’s Jaskier! Everything is going great here, I'm just wondering how things are going at the hospital. Is your brother okay?

The response didn't take long.

Geralt: He’s in surgery. We don't know yet.

Jaskier: Best of luck. I’ll stay with Ciri as long as you need.

There wasn't a response.

\-------------

It was almost 7, Jaskier sat on the leather couch playing his guitar once again as Ciri danced around. Roe sat on the counter watching her too with a much more judgmental look then necessary.

The door opened. Jaskier forgot for just a moment that this wasn't his life. He placed his guitar on the couch beside him, and walked over and picked up his daughter. Jaskier's husband walked into view, only it wasn't his husband, and the girl in his arms wasn't his daughter. He had tricked himself. He had been playing house all day. Part of his mind had been saying that Ciri and Geralt were his the whole time he watched her, and he only just now noticed.

“Dada!” He handed the girl over. He was surprised at what he had thought, but was able to push it back and gave Geralt a smile. Geralt who was not his husband.

“How’s your brother?”

“He’s doing good now. Thanks for watching Ciri. What do I owe you?” Geralt said moving Ciri to one arm and fishing his wallet from his pocket with the other.

“Oh. Nothing, you owe me nothing. You needed help. I would have been a bad neighbor if I hadn't watched her. Plus we had fun, right Ciri,” Jaskier said, he really didn't expect Geralt to try and pay him, and Jaskier was going to refuse to accept any money. He had nothing to do that afternoon and if Geralt had not knocked on his door he would have probably watched netflix all day, but instead he got to spend the afternoon with his hot neighbors daughter who just so happened to be the coolest toddler ever. ‘Your handsome neighbor who you thought was your husband’ something in the back of his head reminded him

Ciri nodded into her dad's neck. “Jask fun,” she said reaching her little arm out to him.

“I can’t just give you nothing. You took care of her for” he check his watch, “almost 6 hours”

“Really Geralt it's nothing don’t worry about it”

He seemed to ponder this for a second. His eyes softened and he looked at Jaskier more directly.

“How about you stay for dinner?”


	2. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt, Ciri, and Jaskier visit Geralt's brother in the hospital, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of ya'll's wanted more, so here you go.  
> I love every single comment so so much but I would like to give a special thanks to WaywardWolf007 who was just so kind and encouraging.

“See you tomorrow!” Jaskier said way happier than anyone had the right to be when talking about seeing Geralt again.

“See you” Geralt responded. They had arranged plans to go to the hospital the next morning, because Geralt’s brother demanded to meet him. He closed his door as Jaskier opened his. Geralt walked back into his apartment it was almost ten and Ciri had long since gone to bed, so it was just him and Roach. There were normally dishes to do after someone stayed for dinner, but between them getting take-out and Jaskier helping before he left there weren't any.

Geralt picked Roach off the counter and walked to his room. He deposited her on his bed and went about getting ready to sleep. The last thing he did was check on his daughter making sure she was fast asleep, before getting in bed himself. Roach moved so she was around Geralt’s head which was always her favorite spot at night.

Geralt couldn't fall asleep. He lay awake thinking. Jaskier hadn't done anything extraordinary, just a nice deed, but Geralt wasn't used to people doing nice things for him. He wasn't used to having friends or people he could lean on. The closest he had ever had to that was with Cirilla’s parents, but they had died and Geralt got custody of Ciri. He had his brothers, but they weren't really the people you could be vulnerable around, and as much as Ciri loved them they weren't the best with kids.

Ciri deserved someone like Jaskier in her life, but if Jaskier was in Ciri’s life, then Jaskier would also be in Geralt’s life. Geralt didn’t think he deserved someone like Jaskier. He thought back on that morning when Jaskier hadn't even hesitated to take care of Ciri, that morning when Geralt didn’t even have to finish his sentence for Jaskier to understand what he needed. Which was a relief, Geralt hated talking, and even over dinner Jaskier seemed to understand his grunts and hums. It wasn’t something he came across often, and Jaskier and Ciri seemed more than happy to do all the talking. He then thought back to when Jaskier said he better be going.

For a brief moment, almost fleeting, Geralt had wondered why. Why Jaskier would be leaving when he lived with them, where he was going. It had all come crashing back to Geralt less then a second later when he remembered Jaskier was his neighbor who had just come to help in a time of need.

He had come to help. Not for money, no he refused the money. Just to help. Help because Geralt needed help, they weren't even friends yet. Were they friends now? Jaskier had seen someone he barely knew in need of help, and jumped into action. Geralt thought about the shock on Jaskier's face when he had asked how much he needed to pay Jaskier, and the bright way his eyes sparkled with the dinner invitation. The way he smiled like he was looking at something that was worthy of him and not Geralt. Geralt thought about how he would love to wake up to that smile.

“Fuck,’

\-------------

Geralt didn’t understand why people liked to lay in bed in the morning. It had always been easy for him to get up, and he didn't understand the appeal to staying in bed, when you could get out of bed and do whatever you wanted. Ciri was much the same, but from what Geralt had read that would change and it was just a thing most young kids do. He got himself and Cirilla up and ready for the day.

This would be the first time she was in a hospital since she was born and Geralt hoped it wouldn't freak her out, but she was a brave little cub. Not much scared her, or even bothered her really. The first time Geralt had let her interact with Roach she got a little bit too loud and Roach hit her, where most babies would start to cry, she didn’t, and after a moment Cirilla simply smacked the cat back. It had been quite something, and it told Geralt his daughter wasn’t going to let anyone tell her she was below them. She was a fighter.

Jaskier was already waiting in the hall when Geralt stepped out holding his daughter in one arm. She wasn’t heavy at all. He could and had gone pretty much whole days carrying her like that, but when she reached out and Jaskier reached back he hadn't even thought before handing her over.

“Good morning Princess, did you sleep well?” Jaskier asked. Geralt didn't see the girl nod as he had turned his back to lock his door. When he turned back Jaskier was focusing on him. “And how about you? How did you sleep?” Jaskier asked. “Fine” Geralt responded dully. “Well I slept fine too thank you for asking,” Jaskier said, not bothered in the slightest by Geralt's lack of enthusiasm.

They got on the elevator. Jaskier had yet to hand Ciri back and Geralt had yet to reach for her. There was no point in taking her back, she was happy where she was, and Geralt was content to watch them. It seemed almost natural to have Jaskier holding his daughter. It seemed like something that should happen every day.

Geralt wasn’t one to fall for someone so quickly, or at all really. He told himself he wasn’t. He was just thankful for his neighbors willingness to help, and Jaskier was just coming to the hospital with them because Geralt’s brothers wanted it. But here he was in an elevator watching a man he had barely known not even 24 hours ago play with his daughter like she was his own. And some part of him knew he wanted Jaskier by his side every day.

Jaskier drove to the hospital, because Geralt only had a motorcycle, which was admittedly not a vehicle for a dad with an infant. Geralt sat in the passenger seat with Ciri on his lap as he listened to everything Jaskier said. Occasionally Geralt would hum or grunt, and just like the night before Jaskier didn’t need anything more. It was nice. People usually thought he didn’t like others talking because he never responded, but he did. He liked hearing people's stories and opinions. He liked how words seemed to flow so easily for others when they only ever got caught in Geralt’s throat.

That was another thing Ciri needed. She needed someone to talk to. Geralt would try, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to the small human like others could. If Jaskier was around all the time then he could fill the air with words. Ciri would be developing language skills and Geralt would have someone to listen too. Maybe he would even play his guitar or sing sometimes. Geralt had never heard Jaskier, but there was no doubt he was good. Great even. Jaskier had told him he was a musician, so he must be past great. That fit pretty well with the rest of Jaskier though.

When they arrived at the hospital Jaskier quieted down, and stopped his non stop chatter. They walked through the halls in near silence, and Geralt wanted to ask if Jaskier was okay. He had not seemed hesitant to go into the hospital, but what if Geralt just hadn't noticed. What if Jaskier hated hospitals, and Geralt had brought him into a situation where he was uncomfortable. ‘Or maybe’ something inside him tried to reason, ‘he’s just being respectful.’ Geralt looked at Jaskier, he didn't look uncomfortable, but Geralt still prepared himself to leave at moments notice.

They got to Lambert's room. Predictably Eskel was still there. Geralt would have stayed the night before as well, but unlike them he has responsibilities. Like a daughter, and a potential relationship with his neighbor. Geralt’s brothers were no doubt good uncles, but they wouldn't make very good dads. Then again, someone probably would have said that about Geralt before he had Ciri, and he would still say it himself.

It had only been about a week since Ciri had last seen Lambert and Eskel, but she was giddy nonetheless. The brothers seemed just as giddy, though some of that excitement was directed at Jaskier.

“Geralt couldn’t stop talking about you last night,” Eskel said, putting Ciri on his lap. “I mentioned you once when they asked where Ciri was,” Geralt tried to defend himself. “Yeah, but you spoke like three times in total,” Lambert said. The rest of the visit went on like that. Jaskier got along with the other two almost as well as he did with Geralt, but that extra spark wasn’t there. Jaskier seemed to keep looking at Geralt and smiling and everytime Geralt caught him he would smile back.

Lambert had been hospitalized after driving into a ditch when he swerved to miss a kid who had run into the road. When Jaskier heard that he turned to Ciri, and in a very dad voice told her “You are never allowed to play in the road okay, and if a toy is in the road you ask your dad to get it for you, or one of your uncles, or me understood?” Cirilla who probably couldn't comprehend half of what Jaskier had just said nodded her head.

At 11 AM right before the trio left Eskel asked Jaskier to take Ciri into the hall while they talked to Geralt for a moment. Once the door was closed Lambert and Eskel both looked at Geralt. “It really is a shame, we only got you that last year,” Lambert said looking at his nails. “What?” Geralt growled out crossing his arms over his chest. “That single dad mug, you’re gonna have to get rid of it,” Eskel clariffidied. “I’m not with Jaskier,” Geralt said, and if they didn't know better they would say he almost sounded sad. “Not yet,” Eskel said, then added, “You smiled at him, that's like asking someone to marry you in your language.” Geralt left before they could say anything else.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee?” Jaskier asked as they drove back towards the apartment. Geralt hummed in agreement. “I will take that as a yes,” Jaskier said, understanding Geralt’s not answer. The car pulled up in front of a small cozy coffee shop, and Geralt briefly wondered if Jaskier had specifically chosen that one. As they walked in Geralt felt as though everyone's eyes were on them, which was not true, though many in the coffee shop had just assumed they were a couple.

Jaskier ordered first then before paying for his coffee asked Geralt what he wanted and if Ciri wanted anything. Geralt told him that he was going to pay for himself and Ciri. “Nonsense you have a daughter and your brother is in the hospital, you also fed me dinner last night. I can pay for a coffee trip,” Jaskier argued. Luckily there was no one in line behind them, but the barista taking their order was just standing there waiting for the men to sort out their dispute. “I got you dinner because you watched my daughter for 6 hours and refused to let me pay you, if anything I should be paying,” Geralt responded, and before Jaskier could say something back he was shoved out of the way. Geralt ordered his drink and a piece of banana bread for Ciri before paying for the three of them. Jaskier rightfully decided it was a lost cause and let himself be treated.

They silently decided to stay in the cafe for awhile. Geralt watched Jaskier continue to talk as he drank his coffee, and also drank up the way Jaskier looked. The way his hair moved and his eyes were full of expression. The way his face changed with every sentence to convey a different emotion. The way their eyes would lock for a second and Jaskier would stop talking just to look back at Geralt for a moment.

“Is This a date?” Geralt asked, interrupting Jaskier's story about the time his sister had caught a wild bird and kept it in her room for a week. Jaskier blushed, and looked down at his hands clasped around the paper coffee cup. “Do you want it to be?” Jaskier said, still not looking at Geralt. “I don’t know,” Geralt lied. After a moment or two of silence Jaskier continued his story a little less animated then before, but other than that pretending the moment before didn't happen.

\-------------

Geralt was scared that he had messed up, but apparently he hadn’t. The two of them hung out together three more times over the week, and although they both were thinking about it neither asked if they were dates. On Friday Jaskier stayed for dinner again. A dinner that Geralt and Jaskier made together. The two had gotten absurdly close over only a week, and Ciri had begun to treat Jaskier the same as her dad.

It almost scared Geralt, How easily this man had managed to slip himself into their little family. How easy it was for Geralt to get attached, how easy it was to care. Geralt was scared of the way his tense shoulders relaxed when he was near Jaskier. Jaskier just had to look at Geralt to make his heart skip a beat, and he was horrified by it.

Geralt and Jaskier sat at the kitchen island nursing beers. The conversation seemed to have died down, and they sat in comfortable silence which was a rarity over the past week. Geralt looked straight ahead, but he could feel Jaskier’s eyes boring into the side of his skull.

“I think I might be in love with you,” Jaskier whispered.

Geralt let the words wash over him. He hadn’t let himself hope. He told himself that the lingering glances were something Jaskier did with everyone, and that he wasn't special. But here Jaskier was telling him he was. That what Jaskier felt towards Geralt was more than friendliness.

“I’m sorry. I’ll show myself out,” Jaskier said quickly standing up. Geralt grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go,” Geralt said quietly. They didn’t want to wake Ciri. Jaskier sat back down, but now he looked uncomfortable and scared. Geralt's hand moved from his wrist to his chin, turning Jaskier so they were facing each other. They looked into one another's eyes and Geralt decided he never wanted to see fear in Jaskier’s eyes again. A start to that would be to get rid of the fear right now. Geralt surged forward and connected their lips. It was short, just a press of lips. Geralt pulled away his hand still on Jaskier chin, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” he said. Jaskier didn’t say anything instead he moved forwards and caught Geralt's lips in his again. “I love you too,” Jaskier mumbled against his lips. Jaskier had gotten out of his stool and now stood in between Geralt's legs who still sat on his. They pulled apart again. Geralt's hands rested on Jaskier's hips with Jaskier’s hands on his face.

“Stay? For the night,” Geralt asked unsure.

“Yes. but only because it's soooo dangerous to walk all the way across the hall to my apartment at this hour.” Jaskier said sarcastically in his reason, but not his answer.

They didn’t have sex. No. This was something they wanted to last. Somthing they wanted to be about more then sex. With Jaskier curled in his arms wearing one of his shirts Geralt knew it already was. It was already more meaningful and deep then any romance Geralt had ever been in.

\-------------

Geralt finally understood why people liked to stay in bed in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is worst.  
> I don't know if it is or why it would be, but I feel a though I didn't write as good in this one.  
> let me know what you think though.  
> Thank you for reading, I love every single one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.  
> I need validation from strangers.  
> Not even validation, I just need to hear you.


End file.
